The Kitsune Buke
by sleeping.over.the.storms
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the famous and fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko, has gone from a hyperactive boy, to an angry and sarcastic ninja. Now that he can speak to all fox's and has a new doujutsu, he will train to become the Kitsune Buke, a Konoha warrior. He will face even more hardships to become strong to protect his homeland, and will later find out what true love is.
1. Chapter 1: Team Placement

"Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka Umino was interrupted by the pinkette when she jumped out of her seat and shouted 'Love Prevails! Beat that Ino-pig!' while pumping her fist in the air in delight. Sasuke's aura became even more broodier than normal. Iruka's eye twitched in irritation at being interrupted. "And last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki." The class had become so quiet, Iruka could have sworn that he heard a pin drop in the background. He looked at each student of said squad, and gulped in trepidation at the reactions.

Sakura fell back into her seat with a loud 'THUMP' and stared at Iruka in disbelief. She turned to look at the silent boy in the back of the classroom and gulped when blood red eyes turned to look at her. She ducked her head back down and began to twiddle her thumbs in anxiety. She turned back to look at him and couldn't tear her gaze away from him. How could she, with how handsome the boy was? The pinkette shook her head. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but her attention will always be focused on Sasuke-kun. At least Sasuke had some feeling in his onyx colored eyes.

Sasuke glared at the blonde haired boy, who in turn smirked viciously at him. Sasuke scoffed, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

Naruto turned his blood red eyes at the staring pinkette.

"What're you looking at Pepto?" Naruto sneered at the pink-haired girl. Sakura quickly turned her face away and looked back down at her hands that were trembling in her lap.

"Tch." Naruto muttered quietly to himself before lying his head back down onto the desk and closed his eyes.

"Damn, sucks to be them, eh Akamaru? Poor Sakura, having to be stuck in the same team as the two emo's in our graduating class." Kiba Inuzuka laughed to the small white haired dog that was resting on his head.

Chouji Akamichi, a big-boned boy, elbowed Kiba in the ribs and hushed him when he saw cold red eyes look in their direction. There was no doubt that the red eyed boy heard the dog boy's insult at his person, if the glaring eyes set upon said boy was any indication. Chouji bowed his head in apology for his friend's comment fearfully, making Naruto nod back at him before settling back down. Chouji sighed in relief and then glared at Kiba with accusing brown eyes.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? You know better than to say stuff like that around Naruto." Chouji chastised the dog boy. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji's childhood best friend, nodded his head in agreement.

"Troublesome. Don't be so loud next time Kiba." Shikamaru, the lazy class genius, drawled out. He remembered how nice Naruto used to be. He remembered how the blonde haired boy used to cry out about his dream of being the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato in the future, and how he would protect them all as their leader someday.

But now, Naruto was cold. He never talked, and whenever he did, nothing nice ever came out of his pierced lips. The boy wasn't arrogant, he was just so damn_ angry_. The blonde always had a tempestuous frown on his face; his eyebrows always furrowed. His now deep blood red eyes that used to be a warm sky blue had dimmed into a frightening red that looked like two puddles of blood. Naruto Uzumaki had changed. A lot.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and frowned inwardly. Naruto had changed so much.

Where he used to have a light tan, his skin had darkened to a golden tan and he was now at an impressive height of 5'6; towering over everyone in the class as the tallest kid in the _entire_ Academy. The blonde messy spikes on his head had changed into a less spiky nature that was mostly blonde near the roots but then it slowly turned to orange and ended in blood red. His head was framed by two ear-tails that reached past his chin, and the rest of his hair reached past his neck. His eyes were more angled, instead of the wide look that they once had when they were eleven. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined; more animalistic.

Naruto had taken to darker clothing; he had ditched the orange and blue a long time ago. He was now wearing baggy black shinobi pants with many pockets for scrolls and other materials, black combat boots, a burnt orange shirt over metal fishnet, a black coat with a high collar that was always unzipped and reached his shins, and bandages wrapped around his hands and all the way up to his elbows. He had his black clothed forehead protector tied around his forehead, showing that he was an official ninja of Konoha.

When Naruto turned his gaze towards him, Shikamaru tried not to flinch at the orbs that resembled spilt blood. He didn't know how Naruto's deep blue turned to a deep red, but Shikamaru always tried to find out. The day that Naruto's eyes switched colors, was the day that Naruto's attitude did a final one-eighty on all of them. That was about one to two years ago, when they were all eleven years old.

Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius, Chouji Akamichi, the boy that always had snacks, Kiba Inuzuka, the loud and proud boy with the puppy, Ino Yamanaka, the gossip queen, Shino Aburame, the silent and logical bug boy, Hinata Hyuuga, the shy and bashful girl who always blushed around Naruto, and even Sasuke Uchiha, the broody ice prince who had become Naruto's most loyal friend; had been a tight group. But that all changed when Naruto had become more and more distant.

At first, the group of friends didn't see it as much of a problem until Naruto's pranks in class had become less frequent. He had stopped being loud, he had stopped joking around, and he had stopped smiling more. Whenever members of the small group would try to approach and talk to him, he would always smile a small grin at them and tell them that he had just been busy training and getting serious about joining the shinobi life. They accepted that. But it became a problem when he had actually stopped _talking_ to them. And it became even more of a problem when Naruto's attendance in the Academy decreased.

He only attended class when they had to do test's, but never on the regular days. The class had asked Iruka Umino, their sensei, about Naruto's frequent absence because they all knew how close the two were, but even Iruka was tight lipped about it.

But whenever Naruto would attend class, he would always come in haggard with bags under his eyes, and reeking of blood; blood that was usually never his own. Sometimes he would come to class without his coat, and they would see the deep scars and dried blood that littered his arms and neck. For some reason, Shikamaru knew that Naruto always got himself in trouble; but he just didn't know why.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Yo, Naruto; what's the matter with you?" eleven year old Shikamaru Nara finally asked the tall Uzumaki when they had been let out for lunch time. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke had all met up on the weekend about Naruto's behavior. They had all agreed that they would confront him about it because they have given the blonde boy enough space for way too long.

Naruto just looked at him with a blank face and only lifted a slender golden eyebrow at him.

Shikamaru sighed in aggravation, while the other's, besides Sasuke who was glaring at his best friend, were fidgeting nervously under the icy blue gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat down underneath the tree while slowly eating from his ramen cup.

"Don't give us that, Naruto. I'm more than positive that you know what I mean. You're becoming distant; you're never around anymore, and you ignore all of us. You don't even look our way any more. It's like you don't want to be our friends. What's going on?"

"Yeah, and why do you always smell of blood?" Kiba asked while sniffing the air, and wrinkling his nose when the metallic smell hit his nose. Now this caught everyone's attention. They had all been curious about that, but were too afraid to ask it. Good thing that Kiba didn't know the meaning of tact.

Sighing and stretching his sore limbs a bit, Naruto stood up to look at his old friends in the eyes. He went one by one, seeing the anxiety and worried looks they were shooting at him. The last person his eyes landed on was on his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The one person who knew what loneliness felt like. He found a kindred spirit in the young Uchiha.

After the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke had changed. He used to be a sweet boy, but Itachi, his beloved older brother, the one person he looked up to, had changed all that by killing off the Uchiha Clan, leaving him as the last in Konoha. Sasuke was now put up on a pedestal by the village, while Naruto was beaten and spat on. Sasuke was now silent, and always angry. Naruto understood that.

Naruto used to be the light to Sasuke's now dim world, but now that light was dimming slowly; and Sasuke knew in his heart that the light will be gone soon enough if they didn't do something about it. But by the look in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke knew that they were too late. He just wished that he could find a solution to it, but he couldn't think of anything.

"My life," Naruto paused, clicking his tongue in thought. "My life is dangerous. Danger follow's me everywhere; no matter what I do, it's there. I... I can't have you guy's stuck in the crossfire of the problem's in my life. Nothing good would come out of being friends with me," Naruto stopped again to absorb the reactions of the ones around him. They all looked skeptical, but more worried than anything else. "you will only get hurt in the end, and knowing that you will someday get hurt because of me... I don't think I will be able to handle that. It's best to end these... bonds before anything bad happens. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't be friends with any of you anymore. It's not safe. Don't get me wrong, I will always be there for you all when you're in danger, but not as friends; but as comrade's. I hope... I hope you understand that."

Clearing his throat of all previous emotions, Naruto continued on in a stoic voice that they will soon become accustomed to. "Stay away from me, and I will stay away from you. That's all there is to it. Please, understand." Then, he disappeared; leaving a distraught group of eleven year olds standing in his wake.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

"Ugh, where the heck is he!" Sakura Haruno yelled as she slammed her small pale hands onto her desk and stood up, an aura of irritation surrounding her. Naruto and Sasuke scoffed at the same time, causing them both to glare heatedly at each other.

"Hn."

"Tch."

Sakura rolled her eyes at their grunts.

"That is it!" she yelled as she threw her arms up in the air in a dramatic way of showing off her annoyance with their late sensei.

"This is what he gets for being late! Ha!" Sakura cheered as she grabbed a dirty eraser from the chalkboard, stood on top of a chair, and stuffed the eraser into the crook of the door. With a satisfied grin on her face, she huffed and kicked the chair back into the corner of the class room before she went back to sitting at her desk, and began staring at the last Uchiha with a strong blush adorning her face. Her face almost matched the color of her hair; blossom pink.

"Hn. That's not going to work. He's a jounin, not a civilian. He wouldn't fall for such a lame trick."

"Pft. Watch, the lard ass would fall for it. If my assumptions are correct, our sensei is going to be a lazy pervert who will _always_ be late."

Sasuke sneered at the orange-blonde-red haired boy. "How do you know? Our sensei isn't even here yet."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his ex-best friend. "There is only one jounin that would ever be this late to anything; and I'm more than sure that it's Konoha's most famous Icha-Icha addict."

"Hn. Whatever, dobe."

"Fuck off, teme."

Before Sasuke could reply, the door to the classroom opened slowly, and the figure that was standing there got pelted by the dirty eraser. When the dust cleared, it revealed a tall lanky man with gravity-defying silver hair, the standard jounin outfit, a dark blue face mask that went up to his nose, and his forehead protector covering his eye, leaving one lazy grey eye to be seen.

"Tch, told you." Naruto murmured with an all-knowing smirk on his handsome face that made Sasuke glare at him.

"Hm," they heard, making the three-genin-hopeful's turn to the man standing at the door, "My first impression of you all is... I hate you. Meet me on the roof." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

**ON THE ROOF:**

"Alright, we will start with introductions. Tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams; etc, etc." Kakashi Hatake drawled out. He was leaning on the roof's rail, an orange book with the name 'Icha-Icha Paradise' on the cover. The afternoon wind blew through his silver hair; and the three genin-hopeful's could see a light blush underneath the man's mask as his eye slowly read through his book. He giggled perversely, making the three thirteen year olds twitch.

"Why won't you go first, sensei? You look suspicious." Sakura said as she looked at the man with critical eyes.

Never taking his eye off the book, he answered by saying, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies, I have lot's of likes and dislikes, my dream? Hm, I don't feel like telling you that. Pinky, you're up."

Sakura twitched at the nickname. "I'm Sakura Haruno, My hobbies are," she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "My likes are," she looked at Sasuke again and squealed, "my dislikes are Ino-pig, and Naruto-baka!" she yelled as she glared at the tall boy, sure she was afraid of him, but that didn't stop her from showing her dislike of him; his answer to her taunt was by ignoring her and examining his nails in obvious boredom, "and my dreams are," she looked at Sasuke again and hid her blushing face behind her hands.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Uh... right. Mr. Broody, you're next."

Sasuke scoffed at the name. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and more dislikes, my dream," at this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened. "No, my ambition I will turn into a reality; I will kill a certain man and restore the Uchiha clan back to it's former glory."

'_Hm_, _just like I thought_; _he's an avenger_,' Kakashi thought. He then turned his gaze onto the last of the group, and smirked beneath his mask. "Alright, Blondie, you're last."

Naruto rolled his eyes and laid on his back; folding his arms beneath his head as he stared up at the puffy clouds in the sky. In a low and bored voice, he said, "Naruto Uzumaki; My hobbies are training and playing the violin; I dislike snotty people, power hungry fools, rapists, and those who criticize someone without getting to know them first. My likes are fox's, training, kenjutsu, and a certain girl," here, Sakura snorted in disbelief, Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, and Kakashi eye-smiled at him while giggling. "My dream is to become Hokage to protect my homeland and those precious to me; and those precious to my loved ones."

"You mean the one's you pushed away?" Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at him. Sasuke was still sore about being cast off by Naruto, his once best friend. He would never admit it, but he had been deeply affected when Naruto had cut their friendship off. He had seen, no he still see's, Naruto as a brother. Naruto had replaced Itachi; Itachi didn't even _deserve_ that title after what he had done.

Naruto narrowed his blood red eyes at the Uchiha; his pierced lips pulled back in annoyance; making him look like a snarling fox. "Don't start that shit with me, Uchiha. You know why I cut my ties off with all of you."

Sasuke's glare hardened. "No, actually, I don't. You didn't even give us a valid fucking explanation for what you did, dobe. All you said was that it was too dangerous to be near you. What kind of fucking answer is that, Naruto?"

"It was the only reason I had; I thought you understood that."

"Well, obviously, you thought wrong."

"Stop being a drama queen, Uchiha." Sasuke was about ready to pounce on the taller boy, but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Maa, maa; so tense. Stop making lovey-dovey faces at each other ladies," he was met with twin glares; he eye-smiled at them in response. "We have a survival exercise tomorrow. Don't want to fail that do you?"

He was answered with three barely hidden groans of annoyance. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7

_****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

"YOU… pass." Kakashi Hatake said with an eye-smile after his three genin finished their Survival Test. The dumbfounded looks he received were priceless.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we pass'? We didn't get any bells!" Sakura yelled, confused. Since she was the one that did practically nothing, she was the one tied to the training post.

"Tch, you didn't; but I did." Naruto said smugly while he jiggled two familiar silver bells in front of him; the little chime making Sakura's jaw drop in disbelief. She knew Naruto was good, but she didn't know he was that good. How the hell did the _dead last_ get the bells, while Sasuke-kun, didn't?

Sasuke tightened his fists at his sides, glowering at the bells that his ex-best friend held in his scarred and tanned hands. "How did you get those, dobe?"

"In exchange for these bells," at this, he jingled the bells again, "I gave him his Icha-Icha book back. It wasn't that hard, teme."

He blinked at the answer. Then, turning his gaze onto his new teacher, he looked at him as if he had grown another head. Kakashi just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while giving them another eye smile.

"Maa, maa, Naru-chan, no need to tell them that." he said while hugging his Icha-Icha in his arms and murmuring, 'never again, my precious; you're all mine, aren't you? Yes, you are; yes, you are." when he started giggling perversely, Naruto snorted in amusement and smirked.

"Pft, you're too damn obsessed with those perverted books, Kakashi-sensei."

"One could never be too obsessed with such great literature, Naru-chan. Besides, the last time I checked, I wasn't the only fan of these books in this little group." Kakashi said with a mischievous smile. Naruto's face heated up, and he began to sputter.

"Woah, wait!" Everyone looked at Sakura, who was still tied to the post, and didn't look all that comfortable either. "Can someone please untie me? And you two are acting like you know each other, what gives!" Sakura yelled as she began to wiggle around. Sasuke, annoyed with the girl's screeching, cut the ropes off with a kunai. Sakura landed on her butt. Hard.

"We don't need to answer to you, Haruno." Naruto sneered. Sakura glared up at him; which didn't look all that threatening since she was trying to get the soreness out of her butt.

"Now, now Naru-chan, no need to be so mean. And to answer your question, we have been friends for a while now because of certain… circumstances." Naruto, unseen to the other genin, shot Kakashi a warning look. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulder's. He understood.

Sasuke wanted to ask 'what circumstances', but Kakashi talked before he did. "Now, since you three passed my test, which was based on teamwork you know," Naruto smirked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura just looked confused, "I'll say that we meet tomorrow morning at 7:00 A.M for some training. Don't be late. Ja." he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, folded his arms, and looked the mixed blonde in the eye. "Naruto, what kind of 'circumstances' causes you to be friends with a jounin?" Naruto tensed his shoulders before he pulled out a cigarette from one of his pockets and lit it up with a lighter. Taking a slow and long drag, he let out the smoke and turned to meet Sasuke's gaze head on.

"The kind of circumstances that causes one to cut all ties with those most precious to him, teme." then, with a burst of speed, Naruto was gone.

"Sasuke-kun, you want to go out on a date with me?"

"No."

* * *

"I can't believe they're both late!" Sakura screeched as she pounded her fists onto the grass in frustration. She was tired,, hungry, and Sasuke-kun kept ignoring her. The two of them have been at Training Ground 7 since 7:00 AM, just like Kakashi-sensei had asked, and it was already close to being 10:00 AM. What kind of teacher was late to their own appointments? A lazy, perverted one, that's who.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. When he had gone home the night before, he was trying to figure out what Naruto meant by 'the kind of circumstances that causes one to cut all ties with those precious to him'. What the hell was going on in Naruto's life that was so dangerous? He knew that Naruto had always gotten into some kind of fights when they were back in the Academy because Kiba had confirmed that the blood on Naruto was never his. Why couldn't Naruto just tell him, them, what was going on? What if he was in serious danger, and he needed help or something? Ugh, he was getting a headache. Stupid dobe.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura's yell brought Sasuke back into reality. Remembering that he had been stuck with that screeching banshee for over two hours, Sasuke glared the famous 'Uchiha's Death Glare' at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sorry," he didn't sound sorry at all, "I had to save a small kit from danger in the woods," Naruto snorted, Kakashi continued on as though he hadn't heard him, "After I saved it, I ran into a black cat, so I had to take the long way around. Then, after that, I saw that they were selling a new 'Icha-Icha', so me, being the beloved fan of such amazing literature, just had to stop and buy one." Kakashi said while his nose was still buried in his new 'Icha-Icha Tactic's' book.

"Hn."

"Ugh, whatever, Kaka-sensei."

The other two genin looked over at the ever silent mixed blonde, and sweat dropped at the sight. He also had his nose in a 'Icha-Icha Tactic's' book, and they could see a small trail of blood coming from his nose while his cheeks were stained a soft pink, and you could hear a small perverted giggle every now and then.

"I can't believe this; I'm on the same team as two perverts, but at least I have Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed while blinking her eyes in a 'sexy' way and staring at Sasuke with drool coming out of the corner of her lips.

Sasuke gagged.

"Heh, sucks to be you teme." Naruto muttered nonchantly, never even taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"Hn."

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. Closing his book, he said, "Alright, I'm going to have the three of you spar against each other so that I can get a real assessment on your skills. First, will be taijutsu."

* * *

**ONE GREULING HOUR LATER:**

"Ok…" Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight before him. Sakura was passed out from exhaustion with leaves, dirt, and a suspicious drawn mustache and unibrow drawn on her face. But the most suspicious thing was the 'I kill monkey's!' that was written on the middle of her forehead. Her foot was twitching every few seconds, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth.

Sasuke was sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed against his chest, sharp breaths escaping his lips before he finally calmed down and glowered at the ground.

Naruto was laying down on the grass, his arms folded behind his neck and a lit cigarette hanging between his lips. He was staring up at the sky with his blood red eyes. But if one were to look past the angry and lazy look he had on, you could see the serenity that lay just beneath the angry look in the red orbs.

"Someone wake Sakura up, please." With a smirk, Naruto smacked Sakura's forehead. When her eyes fluttered open, she instantly sat up when she felt the sting on her forehead. Only one person could have caused that… she glared right at Naruto, who was chuckling at her expense.

"Ok, Sakura," Sakura looked up, a hopeful gleam in her big green eyes, "you need a lot of work." he deadpanned. She pouted. "You got the Academy taijutsu down, but that style could only get you so far. We will need to find you a style that would benefit you in the long run." she nodded, thinking about style's that she knew of. Maybe she could search some up at the Library?

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "You have the Uchiha style down, and once you awaken your sharingan, you will be a real force to mess with. Some stances are a little wrong, but with more practice and my help, you will have it down perfectly." Sasuke nodded, a small tug at his lips, signaling that he was going to smile, but was forcing it down.

"And Naruto," everyone turned their gazes on Kakashi, "your style is amazing. It's unpredictable, and whenever you get a hit on, your strength forces the opponent back; almost breaking bones. If that were a real battle, I could tell that you _would have _shattered and broken bones. Since your style relies on strength, speed, and unpredictability, keep training on your speed and strength so that you will have a higher chance of beating someone who might end up being faster than you. Got it?" Naruto nodded, smoke passing his lips and into the evening air. Sakura began to cough. Naruto smirked.

The four of them stayed at Training Ground 7 until it was 5 in the afternoon. After they had gone through what Kakashi had planned for the day, everyone went home. Well, everyone but one did.

Naruto went straight to 'The Forest of Death'.

* * *

Jumping over the wire fences around the deadly forest, Naruto landed in a crouch, his jacket billowing around him.

All the animal's that had been snarling, went quiet at his presence. Ever since Naruto was seven, he had kept coming to the 'Forest of Death' to train with the group of demon fox's that Chishio, the great four tailed fox that he had first met all those years ago, had introduced him to, he had been coming to the forest nonstop. The demon's tails ranged from one to seven. Never over.

Standing up, Naruto walked casually through the wide berth that had been created for him to walk through. He didn't know why he had gained so much respect from all the other animal's that lived in the Forest, and he had once asked Chishio about it, but the only response he was truly given was that '**_they could feel your power_**.' Naruto knew that it had to be something more than that, but he was being patient with Chishio and the rest of the fox's.

"**_Lord Ryuuketsu_**, **_welcome back_**." a six tailed fox with white fur and blue streaks going down it's back said as it bowed low in respect. Naruto smiled, a rare smile that no one other than his Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei, and the fox's were lucky enough to see.

"Thank you, Sukai." he said in a warm voice to the female fox. Sukai was one of the nicest Kitsune's in the forest, she was like a mother hen, something that Naruto was still not used to. The Kitsune's were his family, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that no danger came to them.

"**_Lord Ryuuketsu_**, **_have you spoken to Lord Kyuubi again_**?" Naruto felt another smile tug at his pink pierced lips. Nodding at the familiar voice of Chishio, he sat down on the ground. Five kit's came bustling out of the bush's and landed in a heap in Naruto's lap, causing the usually stoic boy to laugh. Sukai grinned at the sound. It truly was rare to see or hear her Lord to laugh or smile. She knew that his personality was getting more and more like Lord Kyuubi's because of the merging that was happening oh so slowly. She just hoped that he kept some of his innocence when the merging was complete.

"Kurama is still being a hard ass, but I don't expect him to be any nicer than he is now. He's the top Kitsune Lord after all." Naruto said as he played with the small one tailed kit's. The kit's loved him, and no one could really blame them. When Naruto was outside of the forest, he always had a cold aura around him, but that changed when he was around the Kitsune's.

Sukai frowned when she smelt an unfamiliar stench on Naruto. It was another's blood, again. "**_Lord Ryuuketsu_**, **_have you gotten into another battle with an enemy_**?"

Naruto looked up into Sukai's bright blue eyes and grinned a mischievous grin. "Sukai, you know that I have missions outside of being a genin. I have been part of the ANBU since I was ten after all."

* * *

JAPANESE WORD'S:

Sukai - Sky.

Ryuuketsu - Bloodshed.

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **Dum, dum, duuuum! Naruto is part of the ANBU! Did anyone see that coming? I hope that I wasn't too obvious about it ;b Anywayyys, the next chapter will have more of the abilities that Naruto has, and how he ended up in the ANBU squad. It will also explain how he got the nickname, "Ryuuketsu."; and why he is in a regular genin team when he is part of the ANBU; why he cut off his bonds, and maybe it will show a part of his mysterious doujutsu. **

**Tbh, I'm not good with writing fighting scene's, that's why this story has a lack of them ;c so, if you can pleaseeee write me some seperate fighting scene's to add to my story, I will definately appreciate it; and you will get the credit for it! Please review, and tell me if I should add or take anything out of the story to make it better. And if you can write fighting scene's for me, please send it to me in a message. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this story! Ja. 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Tora the cat, and Tazuna

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was highly amused right now, as was Kakashi Hatake who was watching the hilarious mission that was going on without the two of them. Both had their famous orange books stashed away, the situation of the other two genin, Sasuke Uchiha and his fan girl, Sakura Haruno, trying to catch Tora the cat humorous to them.

"Get over here you baka cat!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to catch the little demon cat. But it was not to be. The cat just hissed, causing Sasuke to glare and try harder.

"Stupid cat, don't run away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, trying to catch Sasuke-kuns' attention by letting him know that she wanted him to do his best, and to get what he wants.

Kakashi was chuckling as he heard his genin's words, leaning on a tree branch to keep from falling out of said tree.

Naruto had an amused smirk on his face, and then it happened…

A loud and pained girlish shriek reverberated throughout the entire street, catching the attention of many passersby's. Sasuke tried to kick the cat off of him, but that only caused said cat to bite down on his… lower parts.

All the males that were around, cupped their stuff in sympathy; wincing at the pain that the poor dark haired Uchiha must have been feeling. Several awkward moments later, laughter rang throughout the silent street; Kakashi was laughing so hard that he clutched onto his stomach and fell out of the tree; his face a deep red from laughter and rolling on the ground with no embarrassment whats so ever.

Naruto was laughing as well, getting a surprised look from Sakura who had to admit, that she quite liked the sound of Naruto's laughter. It was soft, yet manly at the same time. It was a pretty melody to her.

Then, she snapped out of it when she heard another shriek coming out of her crush. Tora had ripped the front of Sasuke's shorts clean off, exposing the black silk boxers that lay beneath.

"Kyahh!" Sakura yelled, blood gushing out of her nose and fainting from the blood loss.

Tora bolted away the next second, disappearing into the now crowded streets. Sasuke's face was resembling his beloved tomatoes, and when he heard the laughter coming from his perverted sensei and his male teammate, he glared at them.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped laughing, seeing the torn up face of the Uchiha so bad that they may have to wrap it up with bandages. Then, seeing the torn up shorts and the fainted form of the pink haired girl, Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other; seeing the sight before them only made them laugh again, much harder.

* * *

"Oh, my Tora-Mumpskins!" the Fire Lord's wife cooed as she held the hissing and struggling cat to her heavy bosom.

Sasuke, whose only visible part of his wrapped up face were his dark obsidian's eyes, cackled s madly under his breath; his dark eyes gleaming with an unhealthy madness as he watched the cat suffer at the hands of his caretaker.

Sakura gaped in sympathy and shock; now understanding why the damn cat was so keen on running away all the time. If she were that cat, she would have left Fire Country all together to get the hell away.

Kakashi seemed uninterested, reading his 'Icha-Icha' and giggling under his breath; the tall mixed blonde doing the same, except Naruto had blood slowly flowing from both nostrils as his bright red eyes were fixated on the book before him.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the team that was in his office. After the Fire Lord's wife left with her pride and joy Tora, Team 7 focused all their attention on him; eager to see if they could get a higher ranked mission.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Well, Team 7, I have here citizens who need their dogs walked, their houses painted,"

"NO, TORA!" was heard outside the Hokage Tower, later followed by shouts and loud angry hissing from the now free cat.

"or, you can catch Tora… again." The Sandaime said, not being able to hide the amusement in his words this time.

The entire of Team 7 twitched. "No way, old man. We need a better ranked mission already, these so called 'missions' should be given to kids who have times on their hands. We're shinobi now old man, we should be given missions where we can at least get out of Konoha." Naruto drawled out lazily, not even bothering on looking away from his book. It's like the boy was hypnotized by the damn thing.

"Naruto, you're only rookie genin, you shouldn't," Iruka Umino started, but was quieted down by a look from the Sandaime Hokage.

"Alright, I agree with your logic Naruto-kun. I have a C-ranked mission that involves you and your team to escort, Tazuna, back to Wave Country. Will you take it, Kakashi-kun?" he asked, knowing that Kakashi would be slightly offended if he wasn't the one asked.

Kakashi paused, his dark grey eye lifting up lazily and turning to study his students.

Sasuke was glaring at him through his bandages, the glare not really effecting him since he had seen worse, and the whole bandaging thing wasn't really helping his cause. Sakura was fidgeting in her spot, glancing at both of her teammates hesitatingly.

Naruto just looked bored; in matter of fact, it didn't even look as though he was paying attention, but the higher ranked shinobi in the room could tell that he was definitely listening.

Glancing back at the leader of Konoha, Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded in agreement. "We'll take it, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled warmly, nodding his head at Iruka and telling him to let the client in. And who came in, wasn't really the person they were expecting.

The man was drunk, but he was still chugging down the sake that was in his hands. He had a straw hat on top of the grey mane on his head, a stained shirt and khaki shorts and wooden sandals. He looked at his escorts and snorted in disbelief.

"Theshe' are m-my -hic- es'shkorts?" he slurred, before taking another drink out of the bottle. "Ah' bunch ah' brats, and a's Cyclopes?" he asked, staring at the Hokage through half lidded eyes.

"Tazuna, nice to see you again. You haven't changed all that much, old man." Naruto said casually. Sarutobi and Kakashi weren't surprised, but the other two genin were.

When Naruto was eleven, he had been asked to go out on a mission with his ANBU captain, who was Kakashi at the time, to Wave Country because they had received a report from one of the ANBU whose team had been ambushed in Wave Country by an assassin who held a grudge over Hyou Titsugaya, the leader of the ANBU squad. Since they needed reinforcements because the unknown assasion had a large group of shinobis and bandits with him, Sarutobi had called in Naruto and Kakashi.

When Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of the squad, who were still guarding the heavily wounded but still alive unconscious form of Hyou, finished off the assassin and his group, they had booked for the night at one of the hotel's, but since Wave Country was going through heavy poverty and already had many guests, Naruto and Kakashi had to find another place to stay for the night. And in came Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She had taken them in for the night, and after hearing the story about Tsunami's now dead husband and Inari's father, Naruto had told Inari that true heroes to exist, and instead of being angry and mourning about Kaizen, the boy's father, he should be brave and be proud that his father had died protecting those precious to him.

And to see Tazuna now, was ironic to the young shinobi.

Tazuna squinted his eyes at Naruto, and then they lit up in recognition. "Na'uto," he slurred again, a warm smile on his drunken face, "how yah' been? I'ari won't stop talkin' -hic- 'bout yah'."

Naruto grinned at the man, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh', missed you too old man."

Grinning ear-to-ear, Tazuna introduced himself, "I'm Tazuna, the Great Bridge Builder of Wave Country!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sweat dropped at the man's weird enthusiasm.

Eye-smiling at them, Kakashi told Team 7, "Pack for a two week trip, and meet at the North Gate at 7:00 tomorrow; don't be late." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The rest of Team 7, and Tazuna all left the Hokage Tower and went their separate ways except for Naruto and Tazuna.

* * *

Leading the man to a bar and entering, they ordered some sake and situated themselves at an empty bar. Smirking at the already drunk old man and chugging down his sake like a pro, Naruto turned to Tazuna and asked, "Tazuna, I know there's more to this mission then meet's the eye. I heard rumors about a tyrant named Gatou taking full reign over Wave Country. So, tell me, what's really happening?"

Tazuna gulped.

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **So, how was it? I know that there's a major lack of action, but I like to write humor, and I'm still not quite good at writing fighting scenes. :( **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the beginning of the Wave Arc. and will definately show a glimpse of Naruto's doujutsu, and another of Naruto's abilities. It will also have flashbacks and gimpses of Naruto's time as a fully active ANBU member, and his brotherly relationship with Kakashi. Naruto's OC love interest will also show up, and Naruto and Sasuke will have to face each other even more since they will have to share a room over at Tazuna's. It's going to be very... dramatic. **

**Oh, and I don't know whether I should keep Haku and Zabuza alive or not; or if I should make Haku a girl because I have decided to make this a Harem fic. I think I might put up a poll for it, so be on the look out for that. **

**Please review! Thanks. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Arc pt 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

"Hn, to think that we had to run into the Demon Brothers, and now Zabuza Momochi, an ex-member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist; we are so honored." Kakashi Hatake drawled out as he and his team stared at the threatening site of Zabuza with his infamous head clever,

Kubikiri Houcho Zambato sword.

"Ne, ero-sensei, we don't need to fight; ain't that right Zabu-zabu?" Zabuza felt his non-existent eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Who dares call me that!" he yelled, offended. He looked around for the source, and when he found a familiar flop of blondish red hair, he sighed in relief.

"Gaki, I thought you were dead." Zabuza said nonchantly, confusing the hell out of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you know him?"

Naruto grinned. "Course I do, ero-sensei," Kakashi groaned in annoyance at the nickname, "we met each other on one of my… uh, adventures outside of the village." Naruto said, coughing at his almost mistake of saying 'mission'.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke was a little envious that Naruto knew someone so dangerous and obviously strong, Sakura was gaping, and Tazuna was still scared shitless.

Zabuza grinned beneath the bandages wrapped around his face. "Heh', damn brat. You gave me a lot of shit to deal with back then. Anyway," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head and strapping his Zambato back to his back, "since you're here protecting the old geezer, I guess I don't gotta' kill him anymore." Team 7 and Tazuna sweat dropped, the latter sighing in relief and wiping the nervous sweat off his forehead.

"Good, I didn't feel like fighting right now anyway. Too damn troublesome." Naruto felt like Shikamaru when he said that. A sad smile formed on the boy's handsome face, but was wiped off before anyone could see it. It did no good to think about past bonds anymore, especially on a mission.

"Yo', where's Haku-chan?"

The bush's on the side of the road moved a little, and before anyone could do anything, a blur shot out and tossed itself onto Naruto, clinging it's small delicate arms around the mixed blondes strong neck.

"Naru-kun!" the figure yelled, a strong blush on it's beautiful pale face.

Sakura glared in jealously when she saw the face and figure of the newcomer.

The girl was gorgeous. She had long silky deep brown hair that reached to her slim waist, large chocolate brown eyes with dark long eyelashes. She was petite, but one could tell that she trained when her arms moved, the muscles flexing a bit. The girl was about 5'4 in height, and was skinny with a curvy body and a decent sized C-cupped bust. Her skin was pale, like winter. She wore a hunter-nin outfit, the white porcelain mask strapped to her hip.

She let go of Naruto, and stepped back a bit, ducking her blushing face in embarrassment at her actions. Coughing into her hand and fidgeting on her feet shyly, she looked back up at the handsome tall mixed blonde and smiled a brilliant smile, showing off straight white pearly teeth. "Naru-kun, I missed you so much!" she gushed, swaying her hips a bit in happiness.

Naruto grinned back at the beautiful girl, a pink tinge lighting up across the bridge of his nose. "I missed you too Haku-chan." he said, wrapping his strong arms around the small girl and bringing her into a gentle embrace. Haku almost fainted but hugged him right back.

They pulled back when they heard laughter and a giggle.

They looked at the sources and glared. Zabuza had his head back as he laughed in amusement at his apprentices actions. Kakashi was giggling because this reminded him of a scene that happened in his 'Icha Icha' before it got, well, naughty.

Naruto huffed. "Shut up, will ya?" he asked, annoyed. They just grinned at him, causing the boy to roll his eyes. "Alright Tazuna, how far away is your house again? I forgot."

Tazuna grinned. "About a mile walk, and we'll be there." Everyone nodded in satisfaction. With Zabuza and Haku on there side, the mission was going to be a hell of a lot easier to deal with.

* * *

"Naru-niisan!" Inari yelled as he threw himself at his heroic brother figure. Before Naruto had entered his life after Inari's father figure, Kaiza, died, he hadn't been the same.

He had stopped believing in heroes; believing that no one could truly save those precious to them without having to sacrifice ones self and never being able to live with them again.

But when Naruto had entered his life, and Inari had argued with him about heroes no longer existing, Naruto had informed him of the heroes of his village, Konoha.

He started off with the tale of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. He had been the one to fight and beat his archrival, Madara Uchiha, who had defected after not being chosen to be the leader of the village that he had helped create. Madara had brought out Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, and Hashirama had died bringing the Kyuubi out of it's possessed state and 'killing' Madara, the man that had drowned in darkness.

Then he had told the tale of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, younger brother of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had sacrificed himself to save his three students, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, and three others by the names of Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, when they had found themselves surrounded by twenty elite Cloud ninja, known as the Kinkaku Force. Knowing that he had trained his three students well, he had sacrificed himself so that the six kids could survive.

Before he had died, he had selected his prized student, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He then died in battle, dying a noble death.

He then told of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, who had sacrificed himself to 'kill' the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who had attacked Konoha and had almost wiped the entire village off the map. He had told Inari that Minato had died, taking the Kyuubi with him, leaving Konoha with only a few deaths of civilians and shinobi's.

Naruto told the boy of his own heroic feats, letting the child know that even one's as young as him could do good deeds like saving a village from those who wanted to take over and kill those who wanted to get in their way.

Naruto let the boy know that Kaiza had died a heroic death, sacrificing himself for those precious to him. He knew what he was doing, and he had told Inari that he should be proud of the man for what he had done for the people of Wave Country. He also let the boy know that with him moping around was hurting his mother, Tsunami, and his grandfather, Tazuna, emotionally. Inari had went back to his old self after that. The small family had been grateful towards the Uzumaki since then. He had brought their family back together.

Naruto chuckled, and hugged the small boy back, ruffling the dark brown hair after he had taken the boy's hat off his head. Inari pouted and smoothed his now messy hair back.

"Hey, Inari-outouto, how you been?"

Inari grinned at his 'big brother'. "Great, Naru-niisan! It's been boring without you here! All mom does is complain, and grandpa is always smelly and drunk!" Naruto snorted back a laugh when Tsunami, a usually sweet and calm woman, glared half heartedly at her small son.

"Inari!" she chastised. Inari chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. Seems everyone picked up Naruto's nervous habit, eh?

"Sorry, mom." he smiled sheepishly.

Tsunami smiled. She was still happy that her son had gotten out of his depressed funk. "Good, now," she said, turning to the shinobi's in the room, "dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so please, make yourself comfortable. Naruto, dear, can you please show them where they can get themselves situated in and the bathrooms?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, small gentle smile in place. He loved Tsunami. Not in a romantic way mind you, but if he had a mother, he knew that he would love the woman with all of his heart if she was anything like Tsunami. He already saw the beautiful as a mother. He was glad that she had found them on that rainy night. "Of course."

He looked at everyone else, who all looked as if they were going to fall on their faces at any moment, well, except for Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi.

"Follow me." he sighed. They did so without complaints.

The house was fairly big, with five bedrooms. Three were already taken, the other two empty. Turning to the five shinobi's behind him he said, "The girls can share a room; us guys can stay in the biggest empty guest room, or you can stay in the living room. They have two couches that turn into beds."

Haku and Sakura went into their room, and stayed there while they got dressed into more comfortable clothes. Zabuza and Kakashi decided to stay in the living room so that they could have the two couches-turned-mattresses for themselves. Greedy bastards.

After the four of them left, Sasuke and Naruto were left in a tense silence. Alone.

Naruto sighed, and took a quick glance at Sasuke. Like always, the boy had an indifferent look on his pale face, but he could see the tale-tale signs of Sasuke's rising anger.

He could see his hands clenching and unclenching at rapid speeds, his eyebrow twitched a little, and his jaw tightened. Naruto snorted.

Sasuke glared at the mixed blonde that was once his best friend. He couldn't believe the predicament he was now in. Of all people that he had to be stuck with, it had to be _him_. The one person that he had finally let get close to him after his entire clan was slaughtered. The one person that he saw as family. His best friend. His brother. The one who had abandoned him because, in the dobe's words. '_his life was too dangerous_.' Hn, what kind of shitty answer was that anyways?

He remembered that after Naruto had cut off their friendship, he would always try following him after school to see what was so damn dangerous about the blonde's life. But every single time he thought he would get his answers, the blonde would just disappear. Literally. One moment he would be there, walking a few hundred feet away from him with his hands tucked into his pockets and whistling a tune while walking slowly through the streets; then, he would just not be there anymore. He would slowly dissolve into the air, and Sasuke would lose full sight of him altogether. He always wondered if the dobe knew he was following him. But he had quickly wiped those thoughts out of his head. The boy was a dobe. The bottom of the class. He couldn't do a simple bunshin clone without it looking dead and poofing out of existence a second later.

After Naruto had ended his friendship with everyone, the rookies had started to change little by little.

First, was Shikamaru. Naruto used to keep the boy awake in class; giving the boy an actual reason to stay awake in class because even though the boy was ridiculously lazy, they all knew for a fact that the kid had the highest IQ of all of them. The boy was smart, and Naruto would never let him go to sleep if he could do anything about it. Shikamaru had always laughed at Naruto's antics, staying awake because Naruto was simply fun to be around. But when the blonde distanced himself away, Shikamaru had stopped staying awake for the lessons the teacher taught. He had went back to his usual lazy ways, and rarely ever chuckled unless Chouji said something funny or one of his friends did something stupid.

Next was Chouji. Naruto had told the plump boy that he should start eating less meat, and more vegetables and after strong meals, that he should train; work out his muscles so that he would be more of a body builder, and not just chubby. Chouji had taken the words to heart. Naruto had always made Chouji eat his vegetables, and they had always trained after strong meals. Then Chouji stopped. He had ignored the vegetables like the plague. If Naruto wasn't there and he was near vegetables, he would get a sad look in his eyes and he would ignore the greens and devour the meats.

Then, there was Kiba. Naruto had told him that he shouldn't rely too much on Akamaru and his clan techniques in battles. If Akamaru was hurt in battle, Kiba would be too distraught over the small white puppy and would certainly lose because of his saddened state. And since the Inuzuka's were quite famous in the Elemental Nations, a lot of enemies knew what to expect from them. He also told him to not be so loud, and not to let his temper get the better of him. Naruto had taught Kiba patience by making the dog boy meditate with him. Kiba had calmed down after that. But then, that changed when Naruto left the group. He had stopped meditating, causing the boy to be his old wild self.

Shino was next. Naruto had made the reserved bug user talk more. He had started conversations with him, and if not for Naruto, Shino would have probably not been good friends with the other rookies since Shino was seen as 'creepy' because of the bugs in his body. Naruto didn't like that, so he had made friends out of the boy. Not out of pity, but out of understanding. Naruto knew what it was like to be ignored; to be ostracized. Shino had started talking more. He had even started conversations with his friends. But when Naruto cut off his bonds with them, Shino had turned back into his eerily quiet self. He his more behind his jacket; only answering when a question needed to be answered with his 'logic'.

There was also Ino. He had told the gossip queen that if she wanted to survive out in the shinobi world and wanted her parents to be proud of her, especially her famous father, Inoichi Yamanaka, that she would have to train to be strong and to stop focusing so much on how she looked and what other people did because that stuff simply didn't matter in the shinobi world. She had quit being so ditzy and had begun to train with her father. But then quit after Naruto quit the group. Since Naruto was no longer truly there to remind her of what truly mattered in life, she had went back to gossiping and dieting.

Then, there was Hinata. Poor little Hinata. She had been the one who had changed the most when she had Naruto's guidance. She had been hurt the most when Naruto quit being friends with all of them. Naruto had given the shy stuttering girl confidence. She had even beaten her sister, Hanabi, in their spars at home. Her father, Hiashi, had been proud of his elder daughter's vast improvement. But then, she had lost that confidence after Naruto stopped being friends with them. It was painfully obvious that the girl had strong feelings for the mixed blonde.

And last but not least, was Sasuke himself. After Itachi had murdered their clan, he had become cold and isolated. He ignored everyone who tried to comfort him; giving him false hope that everything would be better. He hated all of them. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. But he knew that it was fear of losing someone else. He had been awfully devastated when his family had been taken away from him by the one he looked up to the most, his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke had felt himself succumbing in darkness. But then a little ball of hyper sunshine had barged into his life and had changed it all.

The damn blonde wouldn't leave him alone. He had followed him everywhere. Annoying him with all of his questions, and his pointless conversations. The blonde had followed him everywhere until Sasuke had finally snapped by yelling at the boy.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ugh, what the hell do you want, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, annoyed with the pestering blonde that was talking animatedly beside him as he sat down on the bridge, staring into the bright clear water below them.

Naruto had stopped talking, and just stared at the dark haired boy with a serious expression on his usually grinning face. Sasuke felt a little disturbed at the sight. After all the time of knowing the blonde, never once had he ever seen the boy without that large idiotic grin on his tanned face.

"I know how you feel, Sasuke. To be alone, to be betrayed; isolated." Sasuke had just stared at him with his dark obsidian eyes in obvious disbelief until he became furious.

"What the hell do you mean, you never lost anyone before! With what you told me, you have been alone all your life! My family was taken away from me by brother! My _brother_, for Kami's sake!"

Naruto just continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for Sasuke to get his bearings back.

"I know that I don't know how to lose someone because it's true, I _have_ been alone all of my life. But that doesn't make the pain any worse. I'm hated here. I'm despised in the place that I want to protect. I don't know how it feels to be loved by a parent. I have never went to a home where people were living, waiting for me to come home. I have never been given a warm meal by a mother, or tucked in and sung a lullaby or read a book before I fell asleep. I never gotten kissed on the head, I have never been told 'I love you'. I have _never_ had a family. I don't know what it's like to be loved. You have. You had a family. You know what all that feels like. I don't. You should **cherish** those moment's you had had with them. You felt love, all I ever felt was hate. I go home to a cold abandoned apartment everyday. You have memories of loved ones; I have nothing. I don't even know who my parents were. All I was told by Hokage-jiji was that my parents were heroes who had died in the Kyuubi attack. I don't know how they look like. For all I know, they could have abandoned me. I know that your family wouldn't want you to brood about everything. They would want you to be happy; to live life for them now. Make them proud, Sasuke."

Sasuke had to duck his head down because he didn't want the small blonde haired, blue eyed boy to see the clear tears that were running down his pale face. He knew that Naruto was right. He knew that he was fortunate for even knowing his family. He did have memories, he had known how it felt to be loved and to go home to a warm house and to be told 'I love you'. He had lived happily with his family, and although it was ripped away from him, he still knew what it was like to have been cherished.

"I… I'm sorry… Naruto." he said hesitatingly and in an uncharacteristically small voice that was never before spoken by a proud filled Uchiha.

Naruto grinned at him, his own tears in his large bright blue eyes. "It's alright Sasuke. If you want, we can… we can be friends. And even though I did all the talking, I already see you as my best friend." Naruto said shyly, wiping the tears away from his now puffy eyes. Sasuke felt his heart lighten up at the blonde boy's words.

"Yeah… best friends." he said, a small smile on his lips.

Naruto smiled and laughed happily. And finally, a real big smile formed onto the stoic boy's face. Things would be different with Naruto Uzumaki in his life.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head to clear the thoughts out of his mind.

He looked over at Naruto, and felt small tears forming in his dark eyes.

Naruto was just lying there, his eyes half lidded and a small smirk on his face. He had one arm folded behind his head, his other hand tapping softly on his thigh. He was humming a soft tune to himself, clearly in peace with himself.

Blinking away the tears, Sasuke stormed out of the room and into the farthest bathroom so that no one will be able to hear his tears of anguish. Even though Uchiha's were never supposed to cry, he had just been _through so much_. And to be ignored by the one he cared for the most in the world now ignoring him and acting as though they were never close best friends, was tearing him apart.

Why did the dobe have to be so difficult? Didn't he know how much he had hurt him? Things weren't the same anymore. Naruto changed so much, and Sasuke just wished, hoped, that Naruto will become his friend again.

He wanted his best friend back. He _needed_ his brother back.

* * *

_[A/N]: _**Good, bad? I think it was quite good, if I must say so myself lol. A little mushy, a little funny, and no action; but eh', still good right? I hope so heh'! Hn', the next chapter will have more of the rest of Team 7, Gatou's plans, etc'. Gatou will still think that Zabuza and Haku are still on his side, but are truly only getting information on his plans.**

**Also, it will have a glimpse of Naruto's bloodline and Kyuubi; and Naruto's mystery girl interest will be shown when they get back to Konoha; so look out for that.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wave Arc pt 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

"You wanna' tell us how you know an A-ranked missing-nin now Naruto?" Kakashi asked after they had finished dinner. The shinobi's in the house were all sitting inside the living room, while Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari had just went to bed.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and noticed that his entire team was curious. Although Sasuke didn't look like he didn't give a shit, Naruto could see right through that blank mask of his. He wasn't the boy's ex best friend for nothing.

Sighing, Naruto ran his long fingers through his silky spiky hair. "When I was eleven, I had left the village for one of my… journey's to train outside the village. While I was traveling, I had met and seen many missing-nin's but the only true one that I had actually interacted with was Zabuza here. At first, things were a little heated because I had happened upon a battle he was having with a dozen nin's or so; they saw me, and I got involved. Not wanting to look or feel like a coward, I joined the battle. It was fun, if I must say so myself." Naruto and Zabuza shared the same battle crazed grins on their faces. Haku sighed in exasperation and continued on for Naruto.

"After he had joined in, the three of us dispatched the enemies and since Zabuza saw that Naru-kun had talent with the ninjato he had been using during the fight, he had decided to take Naruto in as an apprentice since swordsmanship doesn't suite me, while it obviously did to Naru-kun. We ran into some more trouble while they had been training, and let's just say that the two of them got a little too excited in the battle and the fight had then turned into bloodshed." she said, glaring at the two offenders who had the galls to look guilty.

"Hn." Zabuza grunted. Haku rolled her big brown eyes. Naruto smirked in amusement.

"I learned swordsmanship from Zabu-zabu, and afterwards, I had to go back to Konoha because I had to attend the Academy again."

'_So that's where he went; he was missing for the entire summer_,' Sasuke thought as he listened to how them talk. He had always been wondering where Naruto had disappeared off to, and now he knew. He had always thought about taking up a sword, and now knowing that Naruto knew how to use one, made him want to have one more just so he can have a decent spar.

"Hm," Kakashi murmured as he read his famous orange book. On the outside, it looked as though he wasn't paying attention and that he wasn't even bothering to listen to them, but on the inside, was a whole 'nother story. His mind was running a mile a minute.

'_If Naruto knows how to use a sword, then what else does he know_? _While in ANBU, he never picked up a sword_?' Kakashi narrowed his eye. '_Naruto, what else haven't you told me_?' Kakashi didn't like the fact that Naruto was hiding things from him. He saw the tall blonde as a little brother; even more so, knowing the boy was his old sensei's surviving son. They had been close, and Kakashi thought that Naruto didn't hold secrets from those precious to him. But, he also had secrets, but still. He was like an over protective brother, and Kakashi knew that about himself. Naruto was like family; one that he no longer had.

Sakura was annoyed. '_He's just trying to one up Sasuke-kun! The baka! He could never beat my Sasuke-kun!_ **_Shannaro_**!'

Naruto groaned in displeasure. This was one of the things he wanted to avoid. He could tell that his team was getting way too curious for his liking.

"Anyway," Naruto grunted, slapping his knee to get everyone's attention, once all eyes were on him, he continued, "we should get some rest. Ero-sensei, are we going to train tomorrow?" Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura groaned, and Naruto rolled his eyes. There wasn't much Kakashi could teach him, but he guessed that he could practice more on his swordsmanship and a little more on his chakra control.

"Alright. I don't know about you guy's, but I'm going to sleep. Good night, ero-sensei, Zabu-zabu, Sakura-san, Haku-chan. Teme." They all said their good nights, and Naruto went back up into the room he and Sasuke were going to be sharing.

He knew that Sasuke was totally pissed at him and didn't want to be around him; not that he didn't blame him. The dark haired boy had every right to be pissed at him.

But Naruto couldn't have them involved with the shitty life he had. They would have been in danger. He had many enemies, in and out of the village. He had learned from experience that his enemies would use any means necessary, like taking one of his close friends hostage and using them as bait and ransom, to get to him. He had lost a precious person like that, and he didn't want to lose anymore. He had learned the price of getting close to people.

He still cared for them, and he hated how everything that he had taught and done for them had all went down the drain after he had cut all ties with him. He had thought that they would have pushed themselves harder, but they had just _quit_, of all things. It was preposterous.

It still hurt to know that his friends were still being friends without him, but he did it for their own good. But it hurt more to have, of all people, his ex best friend as one of his teammates. And to see the said boy to glare at him with so much hate and betrayal, hurt skin deep. But with the boy being the last royal Uchiha, he had to cut all ties with him no matter what.

Too many people had threatened his precious people; many strong people who were greedy and hate filled. He knew that he could take out every single one of them, but he didn't want to take any risks. His enemies had a lot of friends in high places, and they were very sneaky. Plus, he was an ANBU; a trained assassin that hid in the shadows and only listened to the Hokage. His friends were only rookies that had just graduated from the Academy; they had no real ninja training. They were still wet behind the ears shinobi's. They weren't even close to being ready to face off all the threats in Naruto's life.

It was all for their own good.

Naruto still couldn't believe how he had ended up in ANBU. It had taken taking out a few chuunin's and one jounin that had underestimated him to grab the attention of the ANBU commander, and even the Hokage.

They had said that he had taken them out precisely with no noise; no one would have guessed that he had been the one to take the lives of the shinobi that he had ruthlessly slaughtered. If they hadn't tried assassinating him, they would possibly be alive and kicking right now.

But they weren't. Too bad for them, eh?

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the room opened, Naruto just barely climbing into his futon in only his black boxers.

When Sasuke saws the deeps scars on his ex best friend, he had froze. There were _so many _of them. He looked like one of those hardened shinobi that had been through countless scuffles. It was unbelievable. They all looked like torture wounds. How the hell did he get those?

While shocked on the inside, he only raised a delicate raven eyebrow on the outside. "What's with the scars, dobe?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Inwardly, he was cursing himself out. Stupid curious mind.

Naruto looked down at himself, and his eyes darkened. Sasuke didn't miss the look, but he wasn't going to pry, although he wanted to. "I get into a lot of fights, teme." Sasuke just nodded at the vague answer.

"Hn."

Naruto snorted in hilarity. "Night, teme."

"Dobe."

* * *

"Again!" Kakashi Hatake, team leader of Team 7, commanded of the only Kunoichi on his genin team. They had been working on chakra control the whole day; starting off with sticking to the trees with chakra laced feet. Sakura had been able to walk up the entire tree in one try because of her low reserves, but she needed to build her chakra levels up if she truly wanted to survive in the shinobi world.

Sakura was red in the face; sweat pouring down her face and her red battle dress sticking to her body. She was exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated. Every time she asked her sensei if she could get a break, he would only increase the time she had to spent running up and down the tree. Who knew that the lazy, perverted jounin was actually a slave driver in a lazy back disguise? Naruto didn't. No sir.

"Tch; sucks to be her, eh, teme?" Naruto commented as he watched in amusement as Sakura got yelled at again by their sensei. Sasuke was currently lying on his back; resting for fifteen minutes before he had to go through the same tedious work out that Sakura was currently going through. When he had learned that Naruto already knew how to do this exercise, he had been pissed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Tch." Naruto pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it up, and put it in his lips.

Sasuke began to cough and glare at Naruto when the smoke flowed in front of his face.

Naruto chuckled quietly at his reaction.

Sasuke froze at the sound. The mixed blonde rarely ever chuckled. But, he shouldn't really be surprised that the boy would laugh at someone's else's misery.

"Hm, wanna' spar duck-butt?"

Sasuke sent Naruto his 'Uchiha Death's Glare'; but then grunted a 'yes'.

Naruto smirked. "Alright."

* * *

WITH KASKASHI, ZABUZA, AND HAKU:

"So, we're going to pretend to keep working for that dumb ass midget, find out his plans, and then kill him and his cronies? Heh', I like it." Zabuza said as he knelt on his huge Zambato.

Haku giggled at his antics.

"Buuuut," Zabuza drawled out, catching the attention of both shinobi's, "I want Naruto to help me assassinate him while the rest of you kill of his guys. Got that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa, he's done plenty of assassinations before; this one won't be any different then all the other's he had."

Zabuza smirked. "Good. I need to spar that little gakI again."

Haku sweat dropped. "Ugh, just please don't be too harsh on him ok, Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza just chuckled in response.

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **heh' I know I keep saying that it will show Naruto's bloodline, but I promise that the next chapter will show the first level of Naruto's kekkei genkei; hope you liked this chapter! The action will be in the next chapter; and I seriously hope that I do the fighting scene's good enough, and if I don't, then well, I guess I will keep working on it until I get it right. **

**Review, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Death's Lullaby

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems kind of short, but I just wanted you guys to know what Naruto's mysterious kekkai genkai was. He actually has two, and the other won't be mentioned until around the time of Chuunin Exams. Hope you like my idea of his abilities! If you think I should improve his kekkai genkai, comment. And, I hope that no one came up with this idea yet, but if they have, then oh well lol. _

* * *

He was running as fast as he could away from the one that was fervently after his life.

Gatou knew that he had done_ a lot_ of wrong in his life, he knew that even after he had sold the one woman he had actually loved to the man that had let him take his business further.

But, even after he had heard that his beautiful lover was constantly being beaten, treated as a slave and used for personal pleasure by those around her, he didn't bat an eye. He ignored her screams whenever he visited the man's mansion; he ignored her cries and pleas for help and he especially ignored her when she had finally taken her last breath when they had found her hanging from the ceiling. He had felt no remorse for what he had subjected her to.

But now, as he ran, he couldn't keep the tears from flowing out of his usually greed filled eyes. He had messed up many lives just so that he could live in a beautiful mansion and to have his own servants.

He could hear the faint whispers and insane cackling around the dark and isolated halls of his usually filled mansion. When he had returned home earlier, only to find his workers and thugs dead on the floors with wide eyes that were forever frozen in fear, he had made a break for it. He had no time to vomit when he had seen all the ones he hired for personal use cut up in pieces; he ignored the slain, and the rotten smell of the dearly departed. They were dead now, he had no use of them. But, as he was looking for an escape, he couldn't help but wish that they were still alive.

He had usually used them as body barriers; barriers between him and the ones that wanted him dead.

But now, he could feel the one hunting him down even more clearly; he could hear the psychotic laughing all around him; he could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck, causing the little hairs to stand up in fright. The one chasing him was messing with his head, playing with him; _teasing_ him.

Gatou finally rushed into the overly large kitchen and ran in haste to the back door that led to the gardens and an underground sewer that led all the way to a shelter on the other side of his private island. He stumbled a bit, but ran even faster when voices that sounded like the corrupted deceased surrounding him.

He could feel the sweat all over his body; staining his expensive pin striped suit; his short, stubby legs were aching from the constant running, and his heart was racing from fear.

What made it even worse was that right when he had reached the door to the underground sewer, he found himself back in the mansion, surrounded by fog. The insane mutterings and laughing were louder, fiercer.

"_You_," he heard a slight feminine and familiar voice whisper in his ear, the cold breath sending shivers down his short spine, "_you gave me away me; you_," the voice was gasping, sobbing, "_you sold me, you gave up our love for riches_," the voice was now furious, drowning out the other voices that were surrounding them, "_you betrayed me_!" the voice practically snarled.

Gatou gasped and covered his mouth with small shaky hands. He knew that voice. "Sierra," he cried out, turning around and reaching out for the voice that he knew was right behind him, but found nothing. How? how was she there? It didn't make any sense.

His pondering was cut short when he heard an enraged and grief filled snarl.

He could feel the hate and betrayal radiating off of the spirit that was now standing, or to be more accurare, _floating_ in front of him.

He could now feel the hot tears trailing down his aged face. Standing in front of him was the form of his old lover Sierra before he had given her away.

The woman was beautiful with deep midnight black hair that fell in waves to her shoulders. Her violet eyes that were once full of warmth were now filled with hate and loathing that made him take several steps back. To know that that hate was directed at him, made his heart shatter in guilt. But she had every right to hate him, he mused silently as the spirit of the woman that constantly plagued his greedy mind. She was dressed in a silky white strapless dress that fell to her knees. Her skin was tanned, a beautiful bronze only rivaled by the summer sunset. She was flawless; petite and breathtaking.

And just as soon as the beauty was presented to him, her form began to change before his very eyes into the form that he had last seen her in.

Her hair now fell in a tangled mess just inches away from her waist; her outfit was nothing but battered rags that didn't even look like clothes. Her once tanned skin was now a translucent pale and he could clearly see the blood and bruises that littered her beautiful and small body. He could see the large red marking around her neck; the proof that she had taken her own life by tying a rope around her delicate neck and letting herself hang from the ceiling; the rope choking her and taking away her breath, crushing her windpipes. She was nothing like the woman he had cherished and he knew that he was the reason to why she had ended up taking her own life to end the hell that he had sent her into.

Tears were now falling down her battered yet still beautiful face. "_How could you_," she whispered out, hurt in her angelic voice, "_I loved you so much, yet, you… you betrayed me for this_," she said, widening her arms out in emphasis. He knew that she was referring to the mansion; the elegant couches, portraits, and furniture that surrounded the guilty man and his dead beloved. "_I would have done anything for you; I had always been there for you, yet_," she was sobbing now, "_yet, you gave me up; you threw everything we had away so that you could have things you didn't even need! I was pregnant with our child; we could have been a family!_" she looked him straight in the eyes, holding her flat stomach, where a baby used to be, the sadness leaving her violet eyes, being replaced by nothing but pure hatred.

"_You. Will. Pay_!"

* * *

Outside of the mansion stood two figures, one towering over the other. Both had their arms crossed against their muscular chests; one with a crazed filled grin as he listened to the screams coming out of the mansion, the other now lighting up a cigarette that he had pulled from his pants pockets.

They listened to the pleas for forgiveness, the yells for help; something the owner of the screams knew wasn't going to come to him.

When the screams finally ended, the larger figure, which was a large and intimidating man with a large sword casually held over the man's shoulder, turned to the smaller figure, who in turn ran a tanned hand through his bright blond, orange, and red spiked hair, and exhaled the smoke from his pump pink pierced lips.

The one with the cleaver raised a non-existent eyebrow, staring into the blood red eyes of the cigarette smoking teen next to him, "Naruto, I didn't know you could bring spirits back into the living where they could kill people who had done them wrong when they were alive," another insane smile crossed the mans face, "I like it."

The smaller figure, now known as Naruto, snorted in amusement at the larger mans words. "I knew you would Zabuza," he sighed as he took another drag from his cigarette, something that he had become addicted to but had no fear of dying from because of the immortal demonic entity sealed in his gut, "not many know of my kekkai genkai; I know they would fear me more if they knew that I could raise spirits from the graves after searching through someone's mind and finding the one who they had betrayed the most," he paused for another moment, then continued as he stared up at the clouds, "The thing about my kekkai genkai is that not only could I raise spirits and command them into taking someone who had wronged them out, I could also turn my opponents worst fears against them; creating their nightmares into reality, it's even said to be stronger than anything the Sharingan could ever do," he smirked, "It's a really useful ability if I must say so myself." Zabuza chuckled in agreement.

He had always wondered what Naruto's hidden kekkai genkai was. He had expected a lot but he had never thought that he could do this. To think that someone could rise spirits from the graves and create someone's worse fears into a reality by just looking them in the eyes was bat shit insane.

And just like he had admitted earlier, the famous Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, truly loved the gaki's kekkai genkai.

He sighed into the night. If only he could have the same ability. Oh, the possibilities'.


	7. Chapter 7: Returning Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Naru-onee-san!" Inari sobbed as he held on tightly to his 'elder brother's' pant.

Naruto smiled kindly down at his little brother figure and ruffled the boy's dark hair, making the boy pout. "I'm going to miss you outouto. You better behave for the old man and Tsunami-san, okay?" he told the young boy.

Inari nodded vigorously. "Of course nee-san! Maybe, if you tell grandpa to take more showers, he will listen right? He always smells." he said nonchantly while winkling his nose in disgust. Naruto snorted back a laugh when said old man glared down at his grandson.

"I do not smell, boy," he said, chugging down more sake. Inari waved his hand in front of his face when the smell of sake wafted in front of him.

"Yes you do old man! I could smell you from all the way down here!" Inari glared right back up at his grandfather. Sparks could be seen flying between grandson and grandfather as they stared each other down.

Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Tsunami sweat dropped as they looked between the two males. Naruto just laughed and nodded along with what Inari was saying, causing everyone to sweat drop even more.

"Tch," Tazuna grumbled as he took another swig from his oversized sake bottle, ignoring the rest of the parents who were glaring at him on the bridge for drinking in front of their innocent children, "kids these days; have no manners." he complained as he burped.

Tsunami sighed as everyone backed away from the atrocious smell, herself included.

She smiled warmly at everyone there on the bridge. Her eyes traced over the now clean citizens; none of them looked as though they were on the verge of death anymore, all thanks to the six Shinobi's that were standing to the side.

After they had said their goodbyes, with Inari crying as he watched his older brother figure leave, the Shinobi's all went on their way to go to Konoha.

"Are you sure that the Hokage would allow us in? I mean, I'm a missing-nin with a huge bounty on my head," Zabuza said as he held his giant sword over his shoulder. Sakura kept staring at the large metal in fear. When Zabuza saw this, he smirked maniacally at her, causing the poor pinkette to almost piss on herself.

Naruto chuckled when he saw this, making Sakura to glare heatedly at him. He brought out his small orange book, the same one that his sensei was reading. Sakura glared harder. Naruto rolled his red eyes.

"I'm close with the old man Zabu-Zabu," Naruto said as he walked, almost running into Sasuke who was walking slowly in front of him, causing the raven to glare at him, "I even sent a messenger bird a note to expect you with us."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation, him too reading the same orange book as his protégé.

"I wouldn't doubt him putting you on probation and sending you to a Yamanaka, preferable the head of the Yamanaka clan, to make sure that our judgment of you isn't ill founded." Kakashi said.

Zabuza nodded. "Understandable."

Haku, on the other hand, was still a bit worried but she too understand that it was just a procedure.

"Naru-kun," Haku said as she fell into step with the handsome and tall Shinobi, "do they know?" she whispered to him.

Naruto stiffened, but kept his eyes on his book, his eyes reading the same line over and over again. "About what?"

Haku giggled. "You know what I mean Naru-kun; I'm just surprised that Sasuke-san does not know the truth. You were his best friend, were you not?"

Naruto sighed and closed his book, stuffing the smutty book into a kunai pouch strapped to his thigh. "He was, but it's standard procedure for all ANBU members to keep their identities from anyone; even friends and family." he said the last part with a far away look in his eyes.

"I know that," Haku said as she bit down on her lip, "but, why are the two of you so cold to each other? You told me many stories of how the two of you use to be so close. What has happened to your friendship with him?"

"Haku, you know how dangerous my life is, do you not?" Haku nodded her head. "Then you must understand that I could not have people too close to me, or they would get hurt. They would only be used as bait to get to me. Just like…" his face showed so many emotions in a matter of seconds, but they were gone a second later, turning back into the hard look that he always had, "I just couldn't risk it. I learned my lesson."

Haku felt her eyes water up. She couldn't imagine the feelings that Naruto must be going through. To push away the only ones that he could call family just because people were always out to get him. Naruto's life wasn't fair to him, was it? He had lost his entire family, the murderer of his family in his gut.

Oh yes, she knew all about Kyuubi, or, Kurama as was his real name. When she had found out, she wasn't in the least bit afraid of Naruto. She knew that he was the one holding back the demon from rampaging the Elemental Nations. He was a hero, and when Naruto had told her about how the way he was treated in his home village, Konohagakure no Sato, she had been absolutely furious. But, he had told her that he had found friends that were like family to him. He had such a radiant smile on his handsome face, that she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

He was handsome, funny, strong, smart, sarcastic, and sweet hearted all in one. Sure, he may always glare at every single thing that passed him, and he may make rude comments every now and then, he may be battle hungry, and he may be a bit perverted, but she still loved him. He had been through so much, and he harbored the hatred of an entire village on his shoulders. He knew what true pain was, just like her, but she knew that his was far worse.

"But, they could still be there for you Naru-kun. You deserve happiness." she said as she looked up into the dark red eyes of the boy, no man, that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Naruto was still glaring, but his eyes had softened as he looked down at her. He pulled the small girl into his arms, and she held on tightly, sniffling in despair for him. He truly did deserve more than what he got.

He deserved to have a family, to have friends. And if he wanted her, then she would give herself to him. He already had her heart, so why not the rest of her? She knew that she would never find another like Naruto. He was one in a million; a rarity.

"We're here," Kakashi's lazy voice drawled out, causing the two hugging Shinobi's to look up in surprise. And sure enough, they were standing in front of Konohagakure no Sato's large gates.

Haku gaped at the gates in front of her; the gates that was the only thing between her and her new home. She felt her heart skip a beat at that. _Home_. A bittersweet smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Halt," an unfamiliar voice said, she looked up to see one of the guards with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at all of them, especially Zabuza, "state your business."

"Kakashi Hatake, with his genin team and Zabuza Momochi of the Bloody Mist reporting in with a completed C-ranked turned A-ranked mission."

The two guards gaped at him, but then nodded and moved aside to let them pass through.

As they walked through the crowded streets of the village, Haku and Zabuza noticed that the villagers were all glaring there way. Zabuza's hold on his sword tightened, and he glared right back at them when he noticed that they weren't glaring at him, but at Naruto.

He looked over at said boy, and sighed when he saw that he wasn't even paying attention to anyone else around him. He was too busy reading that smutty orange book in his hands. But Zabuza wasn't an A-ranked Shinobi for nothing. He could clearly see the tense shoulders of the boy's body; the small clenching of his rugged jaw.

Zabuza could tell that the boy was pissed, but was holding himself back. His respect for the teenager grew as he watched Naruto take all of the hate sent his way in stride. But, he shouldn't have expected anything less, he mused to himself. Naruto was an amazing Shinobi, anyone could see that if they looked passed the demon sealed in him and focused on the ninja that he was. He controlled his emotions well. His face was like a blank piece of paper; empty.

He glared harder and sent a small burst of killing intent at a man that had foolishly thrown a sharp stone at the back of the blonde's head. The man cowered and fainted when he stared into Zabuza's enraged and bloodthirsty eyes.

"It's fine," he heard a deep voice say in front of him and he didn't even have to look to see who was speaking to him.

"I'm used to their shit, Zabu-Zabu, no need to get angry." the blonde continued without even looking at him.

Zabuza looked over at Haku who was practically glued to the red eyed teenagers side, her hand in Naruto's. He didn't mind. He knew that Naruto would never hurt Haku, and he absolutely approved if they ever started dating. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Haku could feel her dark eyes moisten up again as she saw everyone that they passed sent hateful glares at the one she was in love with. She looked over to the rest of Naruto's team, and she could tell that they didn't even see the glares that were even being sent to their teammate. Except for Kakashi of course.

Even though the man looked as nonchalant as ever, she could see how tight the hold he had on his orange book. She smiled. She knew that Kakashi was looking after the boy in his own way.

'_I'll make them see_,' she thought as she saw Naruto's red eyes harden as another foolish villager threw a rotten fruit as he passed by, '_they will see how great he truly is_. _Believe it_.'

* * *

"Team 7 reporting in with a completed and successful mission, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he stood in front of the Sandaime's desk where said man was seated smoking a pipe.

Hiruzen nodded with a satisfied smile. "Good," he said, then turned his wise eyes onto the tall swordsman and the petite girl beside him, "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist and Haku Momochi, adopted daughter of said man; what are you reasons of wanting to live here in Konoha?"

Zabuza stood up straight and looked the Hokage in the eye to show him that he was not lying. "My daughter and I are tired of constantly running from Hunter-nin's. After my failed coup against the corrupted Mizukage, I had found Haku, whose clan had been killed off, and adopted her after I took her off the streets. We have been running ever since, and we just want to live a normal life here. We want peace."

The Sandaime Hokage was silent for a minute, until another grandfatherly smile came upon his aged face. He nodded in acceptance. "Very well. I will trust Kakashi-kun's and Naruto-kun's word about you and your daughter. You will be on house arrest for three months, and while you are there, you will have a weekly meeting with Inoichi Yamanaka for a mental examination. Afterwards, you will complete two weeks of D-ranked missions," Zabuza groaned in annoyance, causing everyone to chuckle, "and when that is completed, you will be an active jounin," he turned his gaze onto the girl beside the large man and laughed lightly when she blushed in embarrassment, "as for you, since you are not anywhere in the Bingo Book's, you will be put into a team and ranked as a chuunin."

Haku smiled gratefully at the aged leader of Konoha. Things were turning out well for her and her adoptive father.

Hiruzen digged through a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pair of keys, "These are the keys to your new home; a small two bedroom near Naruto-kun's apartment. He will show you where you must go." He then pulled out a chuunin and jounin vest, along with two headbands for the foreign Shinobi. "Welcome to Konoha. Dismissed."

Sasuke went back to his empty family compound, Sakura followed him, Kakashi walked off with his head buried in his smut, and Haku and Zabuza followed Naruto.

After twenty minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a cute house. The house was bricked and had a small garden in the front. They walked through and Naruto tossed Zabuza the keys.

"Welcome home you guy's; you really deserve it." Naruto said lightly before he left them to get into their cozy new home.

When Naruto arrived at his own apartment, he stripped down to his boxers, stretched while yawning, and rubbed his eyes. He was absolutely exhausted. But before he reached his bedroom, he heard a sultry voice whisper in his ear, and small arms wrap around his muscular torso.

"Naruto-kuuuun," the soft voice purred, sending shivers down his spine, "you didn't forget all about little ol' me, did you?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course I haven't… Kyohaku-chan."

* * *

**Kyohaku - Star.**

**Her last name will be Hinote, meaning Fire. Star Fire. **Hn, how original of me lol.

A/N: _Good, bad? This chapter was mainly on getting Zabu-Zabu and Haku-chan through Konoha, and their outlooks on how they feel about the way Naruto gets treated in his village. And, I still don't know whether I should puts Lemon's later on in the story. Although they are considered adults, they're still 13-15 years old. _

_And yup, Kyohaku is my OC and is the name of the mysterious girl that Naruto was talking about in his introduction to Team 7. Their history will come up later in the story. And yes, Kyohaku is way different then the other girls. She's far from shy haha. I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer than this one. Review please. Ja. (:_


	8. UPDATE

_Hello readers!_

_I'm SO sorry that I haven't been on here for the longest time and that I haven't updated neither stories, & I'm truly sorry for that._

_I have finally come back, and read both stories over, and to be honest, I'm sorely dissatisfied with myself in how predictable and cliche both stories are. When I had begun both stories, I was an amateur at writing, and I still consider myself an amateur._

_But, I won't be abandoning this story, because I do like most of the parts that I have written here. _

_I might be changing the entire plot for both stories, but The Kitsune Buke is the one that I will be focusing on fixing first._ _I will be working on the first chapter tonight, and it may be up later. I will be changing each chapter into a new one so if the chapters after the first one don't match up with said first chapter then please don't be confused because I will be changing every chapter into a new one instead of deleting the chapters all at once._

_Hopefully, the chapter that I'm working on won't be as cliche as the first one, and I truly do hope that the chapters afterwards will be satisfactory not only to me, but to you too._

_I won't be doing the whole mob after Naruto thing anymore for either story anymore, but he will like in the anime, have a rough childhood that will change him into a reserved boy to fit the stories. But, don't get me wrong, he won't stray too far from the original Naruto. He won't be a cold-blooded killer, and he will NOT go against his nindo. He may be rude and severly sarcastic, and a bit of a pervert, not like Jiraiya, but more like Kakashi._

_ Sorry, but no harem stories. In each story, he will only have one lover and said relationship will not be rushed or the center of the story. _

_One story will have the Uchiha Massacre, while the other won't. But in both stories, Sasuke will always be Naruto's best friend. _

_SO, I hope that I do myself justice with the new versions that I will be posting up soon. It may take awhile, but neither stories will be abandoned, just changed._

_I also wish to thank you for all the support that I have been getting! Bye. 3_


End file.
